1. Field of the Invention
This present technology relates generally to sealed modular displays, and more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to sealed modular displays that can easily be combined and assembled with at least one other sealed modular display to form a strong and stable structure in a manner that is convenient and easy to assemble.
2. Background
Conventional displays, which are often used in mortuaries, schools, museums, homes and other similar places can store and display a number of different items, such as the cremated remains of a deceased and a photograph or a prized possession belonging to or relating to the deceased, a prized trophy or memorabilia, important documents (such as a diploma or certificate), artifacts or other similar items that need both protection and display. These conventional displays are often stacked on top of each other to minimize the space that they occupy. It can be frustrating, burdensome and tiresome to balance these conventional displays on top of each other. Further, without additional materials such as small scaffolding, securing anchors and binding agents, it can also prove dangerous, because there is the risk that the assembly of conventional displays can collapse, shift or otherwise fall apart. Furthermore, because the assembly of multiple conventional displays can be difficult and unstable, it is often the case that damage to the conventional display occurs during the assembly of one or more of the conventional displays. Thus, conventional displays may result in damage to the remains of the contents of the conventional display. Conventional displays have no means for making the assembly of a plurality of conventional displays easy and convenient.